Black (Cyber Rider .EXE)
Personality Black is a Pokémon Trainer aspiring to be a Master Trainer, beat the Elite Four and become Champion. He is also clever, as he uses his Pokémon in different ways to help with tasks. He is described also to be 'hot-blooded' because of his loud nature and tendency to do difficult tasks by himself. Black does not understand the meanings of show business like White, with many different show business aspects surprise him. Black is also familiar with libraries, going there a lot as a child. Also because of Black having many dreams, he cannot exactly think straight. To prevent this from happening often he has a Munna eat them which he refers to as 'darkening' his 'blank' (in other words, clouded) mind. This allows him to think much clearer in thought and become much smarter in tasks. When he does this, he apparently see everything in his perception in hexagons. (more information is coming soon...) History Black is a Pokémon Trainer who dreams of conquering the Pokémon League, he also screams it most of the time. Because of these dreams, he can't keep focus on the real world, so he has his Munna use Dream Eater on him to "blanken his black mind" which causes him to sense things others can't just like finding the real culprit that in which Black was also accused of messing with White's Xtransceiver commerical, but found the real culprit: a Galvantula, he uses Tepig but got most of their equipment burned but he captured it. He also joined the Pokémon BW Agency under President White because he owes White a lot of money because White payed for the equipment in which his Tep burned makes him no other choice but to join her. In Accumula Town, he get's angry at Team Plasma because some people released their Pokémon because of Team Plasma's speech, even Pokémon some people have kept for at least a very long time. He runs towards into finding Team Plasma. Also as the story goes on, he starts to call White "prez" because of her role as President. Black also encounters N and had a match against him which ended in a draw because both of their Pokémon fainted. Though Black stated that N was probably a good guy even though in Team Plasma because his Munna read N's thoughts and it was safe to say that he was a good person. Black returns to find White then sees Marshal carrying her unconscious, thinking he attacked her. Marshal then tells Black to take her to the hospital to recover, and Black does so. After White has regained consciousness, she tells Black the story of her and N in the ferris wheel and Gigi going with him and not her. He is revealed to have spoken with Zenith at least twice in the past, one of which he saw his cousin's face. Pokemon (more information is coming soon...) Quotes "Maybe he was attacked by the Flu Virus." -Black's answer to White's question when Zenith got sick. Category:Pokémon Trainers